The amount of sulfur in diesel fuel can vary greatly depending on the market in which the fuel is sold and the regulatory requirements in the markets. Sulfur in diesel fuel can adsorb/absorb onto aftertreatment system components and reduce their performance. In aftertreatment systems in which there is no active regeneration of a diesel particulate filter, the exhaust temperature often is not high enough to remove the adsorbed sulfur to restore performance of the aftertreatment component. In addition, for systems which include thermal particulate filter regeneration, the need to regenerate the particulate filter due to sulfur adsorption on aftertreatment system components decreases efficiency and fuel economy. Furthermore, systems which include sulfur traps that accumulate sulfur during operation may require frequent replacement of the sulfur trap due to the high sulfur accumulation on the trap. Therefore there remains a need for further improvements in this technology area.